Adam
Dead World= Adam Cassius DeValerne is a primary character in Nightmares. He is the fabled Beast of legend from the fairytale Beauty and the Beast, a story about a maiden who manages to restore the human form of a prince cursed to become a hideous beast (werewolf). Due to this, he is a pure Fairytale. However, his story is not actually a happy one: his love, Beatrix, is really the heroine of Sleeping Beauty, while Rosamond is his true love. This was later revealed to be the fault of King, but Beatrix refused to set things right due to her own selfish reasons. As a result of being the incorrect heroine, Adam's powers remained unstable despite having a human form: although, they were nowhere as unstable as Niles's. In the end, Beatrix melted back into ink. With no one to love him regardless, Adam's curse immediately came back. During the chaos, Rosamond freed herself from Hilda and Tilda's grasp and embraced Adam, confessing her real role in his story along with what King had done, and her real love for him. With the fairytale now holding the correct hero and heroine, the curse of instability was removed completely, and the two lived "more happily than years before"--with the added downside that Adam was still a werewolf. It is later discovered that Lucinda is his cousin. Upon discovering that Ivan killed Lucinda, he was enraged and harbored a deep hatred for the Demon. For a long while, Adam believed Ivan killed Lucinda due to her actually being a trans woman, not knowing "she" was killed for discovering a dangerous secret. Although the two later work together to stop Queen's thralls, Adam remains cross and continued to say that things didn't have to turn out the way they did. Appearance Physical Attributes Adam is a tall-ish yet lean young man who appears seventeen to eighteen years biologically, although as a Fairytale he can't age beyond what the story allows. Therefore, his true age is not entirely clear. His hair is slightly darker than Fiona's, but is the same texture and is also worn in a ponytail. However, the ponytail is held by a white ribbon and worn in the back. His skin is also the same shade as Fiona's, and his eyes are a bright but deep blue. He's stated to have long eyelashes, and his eyebrows are slightly shaded in. Mathilda notes tp herself one time that if Adam simply let down his hair and wore a dress, he could very easily pass for a silent princess. With this noting, she sympathizes more for Lucinda. Like many of the other transformable characters (save for Ivan) in the series, when Adam's emotions are getting out of control, his eyes flare a violent bright color, and his sclera turns pitch black before a shift. Transformed Attributes As a Werewolf, Adam becomes completely covered in hair with no exposed skin areas. The hair is nearly identical to his head-hair texture, but it is the same color as his skin. Trivia *Adam is a confirmed pansexual, although it isn't directly said. Rather, he remembers trying to pursue "anyone and anything" in an attempt to remove his affliction. At the same time, he also states that if Lucinda wasn't his cousin, he would have married her. **In this same sense, Adam is the series' only LGBT activist. This is due to a prior statement in his introduction story: "There's more than just men and women here, you know." |-|Waking Dreams= |-|Saving Grace= Category:Characters Category:Primary Characters Category:Male Category:Fairytales Category:Werewolves Category:Good Category:DeValerne Family Category:Royalty Category:Pansexual